1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a folding camping trailer of the type having a top that closes over folding side walls to provide a compact configuration for transporting behind a driven vehicle and, more particularly, to a folding camping trailer that utilizes an hydraulic system to raise and lower the trailer top in a safe mode of operation.
2. Description of Related Art
A folding camping trailer has existed with side members that are moved into a vertical position as the top is usually hand-cranked to an extended operating level. Folding camping trailers provide a compact configuration for being pulled behind a vehicle, to thereby produce a low aerodynamic profile. When in the compact traveling configuration, the consequences of air pressure created by passing large vehicles and cross winds are substantially reduced. The low center of gravity and its reduced height ensure stability in pulling the trailer and maximum driver viewing to the rear.
A problem has occurred, however, in setting up the folding trailer, since the top must be cranked up by the operator to its extended operative position. People with insufficient upper body strength or endurance to crank up the top have not been successful in utilizing the folding trailer concept. Thus, there is a need in the art to provide an automatic extension and retraction of the top of a folding trailer while satisfying the safety requirements for such a structure.